


Ribbon Locked

by Twisted94



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward, Best Friends, Boundaries, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Magic, OC, Passion, Scheming, Sex, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted94/pseuds/Twisted94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lorik are fighting. It's kinda serious, they never fight! So, the Fairy Tail girls decide to take matters into their own hands. Because when two handsome best friends fight, it means they're in love...right? Mira doubts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail.

The thick air of tension hung like a cloud over Fairy Tail's Guild hall, making the atmosphere feel heavy and awkward. Everyone was suppose to be celebrating, their win at the Grand Magic Games, their defeat of the dragon invasion in Crocus- heck, they had their old Guild Hall back and we're number one in Fiore once again! In fact, it had only been a few weeks after that whole near crisis, if felt like forever ago! Everyone was trying to be merry, focusing so hard to think of the positives and move onwards. But the tensions surrounding their beloved hall was just too strong, dampening everyone's spirits and Ezra and Gray were afraid this sour mood would spread until it blanketed all of Magnolia.

Everything had been merry, blissful in fact- until a couple of days after everyone's arrival back home...

"I feel awful!" Lisanna whispered, her large eyes downcast and sad. She sat at the bar with Lucy, her sister, Mirajane listening to her worries on the other side of the counter top. "This is all my fault, I'm such an idiot!"

She knew what the beautiful takeover wizard was referring to- Lucy spun around on her stool to eye the root of the problem from across the hall. And sure enough, Lorik sat slumped across the top of his usual table, his face in his arms and unmoving as he continued to emit those horrible feeling that we're threatening to drown all of Fairy Tail.

"God I wish he would take his mopping someplace else, it's really bringing me down!" Gajeel grumbled, sauntering over to take a seat and order a drink. "It's been like 2 weeks already! Was his fight with his 'girlfriend' really that horrible!?" He looked over at the Sensory wizard with a grunt.

What a pussy, Salamander must be feeling even worse.

"You didn't see it, I've never seen Natsu or Lorik act like this...they haven't spoken for so long, I'm a little scared." Lucy whispered, turning back around, her face worried.

"It was pretty bad." Mira added, handing Gajeel his drink. Lisanna sighed sadly.

"It's my fault." She repeated quietly, nursing her cup.

"No, it's not." Mira's soft hands found her sisters and she held them reassuringly from across the bar. "This is between Natsu and Lorik and I wouldn't worry too much." She smiled warmly at the sea of confused looks. "This is Lorik and Natsu we're talking about, they just needed some space from each other, that's all. They'll be back to smiling and laughing in no time."

"But they've never had a fight that's lasted this long before!" Lisanna rebutted quickly, her voice rising slightly in worry, Lucy nodded in agreement.

"What did you do to set them off?" The Iron a Dragon Slayer questioned taking a drink from his mug of ale, his eyes flicking to the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"I...asked Lorik if he would have dinner with me." She whispered, her cheeks flushed. "It's not what you think! I-I was only trying to win him over, butter him up, I was gonna ask him to do S Class job with me..."

"Lisanna!" Mira scolded halfheartedly. "If you want to go on an S Class Job, ask me first- don't bribe Lorik!"

"I just wanted to observe his magic, it doesn't matter now" She replied quickly, waving her arms in defence against her older sister. "Lorik agreed to have dinner with me- Natsu must have found out and he flipped his lid!" She continued to explain, Gajeel's studded eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Ooohhh, maybe he was crazy jealous!" Lucy suggested. "Those punches looked like jealously punches to me!"

"Wait, they fought!?" Gajeel yelled, leaning on the bar excitedly. He had been trying to get that Hippie S Class Wizard to fight him ever since he joined the Guild and Natsu just gets to fight him straight up!? No fair!

"Well, Natsu fought, beat the holy hell out of the poor man. Lorki just stood their and took it, didn't even raise his arms or try to protect himself." Lucy replied sadly. "If I hadn't of stepped in, Natsu might have killed him." She was grateful that she and the pink haired Dragon Slayer had such a profound bond- it made calming him down so much easier.

"Lame!"

They ignored him.

"It sounds like jealousy to me." Mira shrugged, looking over at the sandy blonde wizard who was now staring out the open guild doors, a distant and sad look on his deeply bruised but still handsome face.

"But Natsu doesn't show any interest in me, how could it be jealously? We hang out from time to time but we aren't dating..." Lisanna questioned, her voice a mumble- her once lightly flushed cheeks now deep crimson and spreading.

"Natsu is kind of an idiot...when it comes to stuff like that." Lucy replied, smiling at her friend supportively. "He's never been great at sorting through his emotions..."

"NOPE." Gajeel stood up suddenly, grabbing his mug, his face pained. "I'm out, talking about feelings is where I draw the line." He shuffled away to find a "feelings free' table, nodding at Levy as he passed her.

"Shrimp." He grunted hello, a smile threatening to appear on his lips. She was so small and perfect- damn it! Feelings are for the weak!

"Hello...Gajeel." She replied evenly,her face all sunshine and rainbows as she walked past to join her girlfriends at the bar. She sat down in the Iron Dragon Slayers abandoned seat and with a quick greeting- the others brought her up to speed on their convocation quickly.

"So, we think he was jealous." Lucy concluded with a nod, drinking her tea as they all waited for Levy's response. The Solid Script mage looked over at Lorik, rubbing her chin thoughtfully before turning back to her friends.

"Jealousy does sound like the most logical argument for their fight." She began slowly, sipping her own drink. "But...I agree with Lisanna." She continued suddenly, looking at the other girl with a sympathetic smile. "Natsu doesn't appear to harbour any 'feeling' for her- so it doesn't really make sense why he got jealous ." She concluded thoughtfully tapping her chin and all women seemed to go back to thinking.

What in heavens name could be the problem!?

Their was calm silence between them as the pondered Levy's logical argument.

"Unless..." Lucy suddenly whispered, more to herself really. The other girls' eyes snapped onto her quickly and they all leaned in expectingly. "What if he was jealous...of Lisanna?" Her voice trailed off as profound silence and shocked expressions stared back at her.

Hey, it was just an idea!

"Me?" The white haired wizard gapped in surprise. "So Natsu likes Lorik!?" She sounded distressed and slightly heart broken. Mira gave her an understanding smile.

"Hmm..." Levy leaned back on her stool, her face the picture of intense thought as she pondered this new angle.

"So...you're saying, Natsu felt betrayed and jealous because Lorik was giving his attention to another..." Levy's eyes seemed to brighten as she began unraveling her friends' theory. "Natsu hardly ever shows any girls attention, he loves us all like family. But he's always been super bro-ish with Lorik.."

"Bro-ish?" Mira asked with a laugh. Levy smiled and continued.

"They hang out all the time and as far as I can tell, at least when Lorik isn't with Gray (seriously, those two where like the poster boys for bromance). And Lorik DOES manage to achieve deep and meaningful conversation with him. Maybe Natsu loves him deeply and Lorik- being his carefree, hippie self, doesn't notice." She finished slowly and in that instant, all four women had turned to stare at the glum Sensory Mage across the room.

Feeling their state, he looked up curiously at them and they all promptly turned away in a flash.

"Oh it makes perfect sense!" Lucy whispered, clapping her hands together, what a marvellous novel twist if could make!

"It does...?" Lisanna mumbled back, it sounded like a question, but they were sure it was an agreement.

"Natsu IS an idiot about this stuff!" Lucy grinned. "Oh I bet he's head over heels in love with him, and he felt so hurt by this!"

It was a known fact around the guild that Lorik wasn't really into commitment.

"Why are you smiling, it's a problem, remember..." Levy reminded the celestial wizard, gesturing to the sad and distant guild members around them.

"You're right, we should fix it!" Lucy nodded in determination.

"Yeah, let's fix it! I feel awful about the whole thing- let's make it right!" Lisanna added, her spirits notably lifted by her friends new found attitudes. "But how...what will we do?"

Silence again, their brains working overtime to figure out a solution that would save the day.

"Blind date?" Lisanna suggested.

"No, a date won't interest Natsu. We gonna be forceful..." Lucy replied, scratching her arm in thought. "Oh! What about we trick them into doing a job together? Force them to get close and work it out!" Lisanna nodded in agreement but Levy shook her head.

"No, Lorik is a professional S ClassWizard, it will be over too soon, staying strictly business. But you have the right idea, with people like them, we will have to force it." Her hand found it's way to her chin once more in contemplation.

Suddenly, her eyes grew impossibly wide, lighting up with thought and mischief.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed victoriously, the others leaned in to listen. "I'll use a bit of magic!" She stood up quickly. "I have the perfect book at my room!"

Lisanna and Lucy jumped up after her, excitement and curiosity radiating of their delicate features as they followed their blue haired friend across the guild and out the door...

This was so exciting, soon, everything was going to be back to normal!

And Natsu and Lorik will find love!

Mira watched them leave, she had stayed silent throughout their little brainstorming session. Honestly, she liked their enthusiasm and willingness to help the boys', but she also very much doubted they had the right idea about the situation.

This was Natsu and Lorik, two of the most easy going members of Fairy Tale, it was unlikely they would even be fighting for much longer...

Even so, she was content to just let this play out before her, their plans may not work...but if they did...

She would have a front row seat from behind the bar and that same kindly smile on her face.

...

Ahhhh Lorik returns! I wonder what will happen!?

Gosh I just love all the female characters of Fairy Tail...and Gajeel, he's super rad!

Anyways, tun in next time!


	2. The thing with Enchanments

"I don't get it, will this really work?" Lucy was doubtful as she walked with her guild mates and friends along the busy Magnolia roads back to the Hall. Her long fingers ran over the long piece of red silk ribbon curiously, feeling the slight warmth of magic it produced with every stroke. Enchantments were powerful things to be sure, but this was a lot of faith in a frail piece of cloth.

  
"Oh don't worry Luce." Levy smiled excitedly, linking her arms around both her friends. "I guarantee, if our theory is right this is bound, literally, to get them together." She laughs and Lucy feels her heart swell with contagious excitement.  
The 3 of them had spent a good chunk of their afternoon in Levy's library like room at the female dorms, finding and writing this enchantment so it was perfect. It had to be perfect, this was a matter of love!

  
"Besides." Lisanna adds with a smile. "We all poured our magic into this, it's probably the strongest enchantment ever!"   
The sun was setting over their beloved town, staining the sky in brilliant shades of pinks, orange and crimson. It was dinner time and the end of a hard working day for most Fairy Tail wizards; it was a safe bet they would find their quarry drinking away their sorrows in the bar.   
"Were close, he's inside I can feel it." Lucy states, her smiling slipping from her lips as they round the street corner and lay eyes on the Fairy Tail guild's large doors. The fresh evening air had turned to sadness and regret around them, pulling on their hearts like an anchor plunging into the cold dark sea below. This had to stop, it was bumming everyone seriously out.  
"Let's fix this."  
...

"Good evening, welcome home" Mira smiles as the girls enter, but it is a weighted smile, forced through the heavy sorrow surrounding her.   
They wave and set their eyes to the glum wizard sitting on a stool at the bar, back hunched over his ale; unmoving and solemnly staring at Mira's soft hands as they clean up the countertop around him.   
"I gotta go now." Levy whispers before they begin their ambush. "If he sees me after we do this, he'll force me to undo it all." She states, her face scanning the large hall for her teammates. She finds them easily.  
"Oh yeah! Good call." Lisanna agrees, skipping over to the request board and unpinning a mission. She hands it to her blue haired friend with a smile. "How about a nice week long mission? Team Shadowgear could use a break from all this negativity I'm sure."  
Levy takes the flyer and nods. "Absolutely. Promise me you'll document everything, I want to see how this unfolds."   
"Oh course!" Lucy smiles, giving a big thumbs up as reassurance. "I'll write it all down! Now get out of here you!" She laughs and accepts her blue friends hug of goodbye.   
The solid script Mage gathers her team quickly and sets off out of the hall at a run, much to her recently found male teammates confusion and displeasure.

It left only the 2 of them to follow this plan through, and they would. For Levy...for love...for science and their own curiosity!   
"Hey Mira!" Lisanna greets her sister kindly, pulling up a seat at the bar next to the disheartened S class Mage. "Evening Lorik, how are you?" She adds, gesturing for a drink.

  
He grunts a polite hello back to her, his sandy blond locks covering his bruised face. Lucy pulls up on a stool on the other side of him, patting his shoulder in hello. Mira gets them both a drink before she stands back curiously, her eyes scanning these girls up and down. They were up to something and she had a feeling it was not good, still, she would silently let it play out- it was not her place to interrupt...kinda.

  
"Still feeling low?" Lucy asks, taking a sip of her tea casually and holding the red ribbon tight and hidden in her grasp. She gives her white haired friend a look from behind his back and receives a nod in return. Mira fights back a smile.  
The beautiful take over Mage grasps Lorik's right hand in hers suddenly and pulls it from the countertop to her lap, causing the male to turn to look at her. Her heart sunk as she forced herself to smile warmly. His face was still bruised and his hair was messy, his normally bright carefree honey eyes were dull with sorrow. Wow, ok he was feeling this hard. It made sense really, Lorik controlled the 5 sensors of his enemies and was extremely powerful at what he does. He was stuck in a loop of sadness, giving out negative emotion to others then feeding off that negativity, causing him to feel worse. It had been 2 weeks of constant feeding for him, he had to be almost suicidal by now, or at least extremely close- this scared her, but she smiled in its face nonetheless. She watches his eyes on her flicker away with guilt.

  
"Hey, now I want you to look at me, ok?" She states firmly, drawing his gaze once more. Lucy takes the ribbon and wraps it around the wrist of his other limp hand discreetly, not letting it touch his skin, which was easily done thanks to his many bracelets he already wears. Mira try's to look uninterested, it's hard!  
"This is not your fault." Lisanna continues, her hand reaching to cup his ashen face lovingly. "You were only being friendly to me, because that's who you are. A kind, happy person that helps the people around you."   
Lucy starts to tie the ribbon slowly, taking care not to touch him in any way, one slight brush of skin will ruin everything and set alarm bells off on his acutely sensitive body.

  
"....Lisanna, I'm sorry." He whispers, taking his hand from her grasp and using it to pull her hand from his face. "I want you to know, I didn't mean anything by it I swear....you know that, right? I love you like family...." His voice sounds pained in a way that you never want to hear from such a happy person.   
His left hand jerks slightly and Lucy panics and starting tying faster, her brain fighting to stop her fingers from fumbling. So close now, just one more pull.....!  
There! She takes a silent breath of relief and leans away, as she does she watches the ribbon fall to touch the small patch of bare skin on his wrist. Her eyes widen in horror, oh no! He felt that for sure! She looks behind him at her white haired friend, giving her the same panicked expression.   
Lisanna watches Lorik's eyebrow twitch and his head begin to turn away from her with curiosity. She acts as fast as she can and throws her arms around him in a tight, close hug where they sit. Pulling him into an embrace, his head resting on her chest.

  
"I know!" She exclaims, running her hand through his messy hair. "I know and I don't blame you, it was my fault for asking. I feel the same, I didn't mean and harm, I swear too!" She gives Lucy a look of relief as the male wizard returns her embrace with both arms and watches her friend give the thumbs up. Mira smiles at the show of affection, but keeps an eye on the sneaky blond Mage.   
Mission complete! Now to activate this enchantment and let love guide this poor mans way.   
They break apart and Lisanna smiles at him. "I'm happy that everything is ok between us." She is honest with her words and Lorik can feel it, he smiles his brilliant smile if only halfheartedly.   
"Me too, I don't want my complications with another get between our friendship." He replies earnestly. Lucy pouts, they need him to say Natsu's name in order to active this thing! Come on Lisanna, you can do it!

  
"Oh, I thought I was the only person you were at odds with after 2 weeks..." She lies, trying to look confused. He raises an eyebrow at her.  
It is not working she can tell, he can sense her lies. But still, he says nothing about catching her out.  
"W-who...else are....are you ah....fighting with?" It's a dumb obvious lie, everyone knows who, but it's all she can think to say. She watches Lucy bang her head silently on the bar counter in agony and fights back a cringe. Lorik's expression softens from sorrow to something she can't read as he looks her up and down, confused.  
"Did you hit your head? I'm.......ah, well I'm currently 'fighting' with...ah, well Natsu.....you know this." He states obviously before his head snaps down to look at his wrist.   
Warmth spreads up his skin suddenly as the red ribbon starts snaking over his flesh, under his other bracelets. He looks shocked and confused as the red cloth bleeds to black on his pale flesh and wraps around him once....twice...three times. It starts to sting so he pulls at the ribbon with force, it tightens its' grip and he looks around at the girls for help. What us going on?!

  
"What the Fu-  
Lorik's voice is cut short and all three girls yell in surprise as they watch the handsome hippie Mage suddenly get ripped from his barstool by a strong magical force. Lucy grabs for him but he is being dragged away by this wrist with overwhelming strength. She grabs his defiant wrist in panic and watches what's left of this red ribbon start to grab onto her own flesh. Looking to lock her into its spell.  
She lets Lorik go and all 3 of them watch as he calls out for help and digs his heels into the floor in a vain attempt to stop this strange occurrence. It does little and they watch with open mouths as he is pulled faster then lighting out of guild, down the streets then out of sight. Oh no!

  
Lucy and Lisanna look at each other, faces mirroring the shocked expressions on everyone who watched this happen. Was this supposed to happen? They had no idea!   
Murmurs start to dance around the hall as other Fairy Tail wizards start to discuss this strange turn of events.   
"What on earth did you both do?!" Mira's voice cut though the distant whispers like a knife and both girls turn to face her. Her hands are on her hips now, face the picture of confusion and horror.   
"It's ok sis..." Lisanna stumbles out, voice unsure.   
"It's for love!"

.......  
The long return! I'm determined to finish this!

 

 


	3. The beauty of friendship

"Whoa! WHOA! LOOK OUT!" Lorik yelled hard to anyone who would listen. "Get out the way!" He waved his free arm to get the attention of the innocent people in his war path and much to his pleasure, managed to scare most of them out of his way before completely barrling them over. The shrieks of surprise and fear distant to his ears.  
He was being pulled so hard and fast his legs just couldn't keep up with him, he had started off at a full sprint but one of his sandals had been dragged off in he chaos. Now all he could do was just let himself be dragged down the busy stone streets of Magnolia and hope it would be over quickly. Slammed into a stone wall hard or thrown into the river to drown...  
He felt like his arms was going to be torn off when he was abruptly forced to turn street corners or is forced to crash through market stands and wooden charts.

  
"MOVE!" He roared, his heart spiking with the fear of those witnessing him charge like a mad bull to his death. His bare foot was bloody and his clothes ripped from the fast and painful impacts of small fences or bushes. He was going somewhere fast and as he rounded yet another street corner and saw the town's great entrance gates, he paled.  
Not the woods! There's no way he's going to survive a drag through those thick trees and bushes. He tugged once more at the ribbon consuming his flesh, but it was hopeless.

He was sucked into the tree line of the lush woods and he had to grit his teeth and turn off his pain receptors as he hit what felt like every prickly bush, log and sharp rock that were possible. He thought about shutting off his nerves completely and let's himself fall unconscious but as that fleeting thought crossed his mind he erupted from the thick, dense trees and found himself flung into a clearing. His eyesight was slightly blurred but he saw his pink haired friend clearly, training away at the base of a mighty tree.  
"Natsu! Happy! Move!" Lorik roared helplessly as he rapidly approached his confused guild mates. The small blue cat produced his wings easily and shot up into the air just in time. Natsu on the other hand could barely turn around to see what was screaming at him.  
"Whoa! Lorik's slo-  
The collision was monumental as their bodies crash into each other hard enough to wind them both and topple them both over in a heap. The skid back 10 meters in a painful pile of limbs that tears up the soft earth around them.  
"Natsu! Are you ok?" Happy questions, face concerned as he floats down effortlessly and hovers close by.  
The Fire Mage groans loudly, his chest heavy with the weight of another. He grasps the dirty ripped clothes of his attacker and pushes him off to the side with force.  
"Urrgg...get off me man!" He complains and Lorik groans in return, holding his painless bleeding head and trying to sit up, it was too hard. He couldn't feel it but he knew in his blurry state there's bound to be a cracked rib or two.  
"Urrgggh, I'm sorry Natsu....." He groans, staring up at the trees from his uncomfortable spot on the earth floor next to the other man.  
"What the hell, you jerk!?" The Dragon Slayer complains and attempts to roll away. "Eh?! What the heck!? Get off!" He pulls his hand away harshly but is met with only resistance and a sharp painful sting. He watches with an open mouth of horror as a red ribbon hanging from this hippies right arm starts to snake its way up his own wrist and begin to turn jet black.  
Bounding their hands together tightly and awkwardly.  
"What the hell is this, you bastard?!" Natsu is fuming now, pulling hard as he stumbles to his feet unevenly, his strength easily pulling Lorik up too.  
The sensory wizard hisses in pain and grabs his friends wrist to stop him pulling away. "Stop it, I can feel that through my magic!" He instructs, placing more pressure on his cut forehead.  
"I don't care, get your hand off of mine! What the hell?!"  
"I don't know what's going on, one minuet I'm at the guild drinking and the next..." he gestures to their magically bound wrists and cut up clothes. "I swear to you dude it's not my fault...."  
Natsu scoffs and turns to walk off.  
"Let's go happy, we need to fix this." As he stalks off he drags Lorik's behind him like a toy, every long step causing a tugging sting of pain.  
"Hey...HEY! Natsu! Slow down!" He's limping which is not a good sign but he manages to catch up to the pink haired fire starter, barely. He is keeping pace but with every step his limp gets worse and his brown baggy pants soak more in blood.  
This is not good, he is almost afraid to turn his pain receptors back on.  
"Natsu...please, stop walking!" He begs, stumbling slightly as his leg gives way.  
Natsu speeds up his stride, ignoring Happy's concerned questions, Lorik hisses with the wrist pain.  
"Stop!"  
Natsu ignores him so he plants his feet firming in the earth and refuses to budge, causing the angry man to stop abruptly and hiss with annoyance. He turns to glare at his ex friend. Their eyes meet and time slows down around them.  
"Natsu I said stop." The S class wizard warns, face firm and absolute with his expression. "I'm injured, we need to send Happy to fetch someone, I will not make it through the wood."  
He turns to Happy, face calm and friendly. "Please, Happy, can you fetch the Guild's doctor or some kind of medical wizard? Or my leg is gonna fall off I'm sure." He gives a small smile to his blue cat friend and Happy nods.  
"Aye sir, I'll be back as fast as I can, hang in their Natsu! Play nice!" He floats up high into the air and disappears through the trees. At least Happy is talking to him.  
Natsu gives a loud groan of protest but the hippie Mage stays silent and sits down heavily onto the ground once more. He rolls up his pant leg awkwardly with one hand and sighs, his leg is not broken, but he is cut up extremely badly, with deep red gashes in his thigh and artery- that explains all the blood.  
"Well.....no wonder I can't walk, it's more blood then leg...." He jokes but is received with only thick silence; he was being ignored! Lorik's clears his throat and looks away.  
God he hates the silence between them, it was torture. 2 weeks of endless torture and he wanted to die; at this rate they'll never be friends again and that scared him more then anything. They never fight and the idea of them fighting over a silly reason like romantic jealousy over a girl Lorik's doesn't even like is absurd. But it was happening, they were fighting and it was for a stupid reason.  
"I hope Happy get's back quickly" The blond wizard states, saying what he can to fill the awkward silence. It was the wrong move because Natsu is suddenly rounding on him, face the perfect picture of pissed off.  
"If your so worried then I'll carry you, you wuss!" The Dragon Slayer shouts, annoyed as he tugs at their wrists.  
"Ow! I'm not a wuss!"

  
"No! You're a coward!" Natsu explodes, his teeth bared like a feral animal. "You're a pathetic excuse for an S class wizard! It's wasted on you! Who ever heard of a pacifist Fairy Tail member, hm?!" He gives a shout in annoyance to the sky above. "Ahh! Get me out of this stupid ribbon!"  
Lorik can't believe what he's hearing, this wasn't his friend.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asks, face pained by his friends words. "Is this about me and Lisanna?! I already told you I don't like her like that! She asked me to dinner as a friend and I accepted! That's not a crime, Natsu! I was only being kind! I'm sorry!"

  
"Ahh! I don't care about any of that!" Natsu snarled, walking forward and shoving the sensory wizard hard in the chest, not quite hard enough to sent them both barreling backwards.  
"You betrayed me, and agreed to take her on an S class mission!" He explains with balled fists.  
"How is that relevant to anything? She asked me to take her, she needed the money!" Lorik was starting to loose his own temper now, which was indeed a rare thing, he had no idea what the problem was. "I don't understand why you're angry with me!" He admits, giving up. "So I agreed to take a mission with her, so what?" He asks, pulling at their binding in frustration.  
"An S CLASS MISSION! Lorik I'm always asking you over and over to take me on one, but you never say yes!" He growls. "But now Lisanna is an exception?! I'm one of your best friends! How could you just leave me to the wind?! You massive jerk!" He turns away and angrily kicks the dirt. They both flinch in pain as he pulls away.  
"I'm not a kid, I've grown stronger but you still treat me like I'm a pathetic loser.." His voice is lower now, sad sounding. "I guess I finally figured out how you really feel about me, I'm just pissed it took so long to realise. You're not my friend, Lorik, you're a selfish bastard who doesn't deserve his rank as S."  
The blond pacifist is taken aback, like woah. He is lost for words to say the least, his heart feels like it's bleeding more then his leg. His pink haired friend's words were raw and his feelings truly hurt as he spoke them, he could feel it as easily as the warmth of the sun.

  
"Natsu.....I....I don't think you're a child....or a loser at all....." Lorik states slowly. "You're a powerful fighter and the most proud member of Fairy Tail I've ever met." He continues and a Natsu turns to stare at him, eyes squinting with disbelief.  
"I'm.....sorry, I don't mean to belittle you or.....or make you feel this way. You are one of my best friends, truly you are....I......I just.....I'm sorry?" He forces himself to stand now on his shaking, bleeding leg. To a normal overdo it would hurt like a son if a bitch, he felt nothing.  
"I...agh.." He grunts in pain but straightens up, placing a bloody hand on his friends shoulder firmly. "I'd be happy to take you on a mission with me...I was just afraid you'd find it....well...boring and suddenly I wouldn't be your cool S class friend anymore. But.....I'm willing to risk that if that's what it takes, I'm sorry....I just, don't want to fight anymore.."  
His grip on his magic was slipping away with the blood from his leg, he starts to feel waves of unbearable pain; dull at first but quickly becoming more and more intense.  
Natsu turns to look at him, his eyebrows no longer creased up in pain and anger.  
"Really?" He asked, unsure. "You'd really take me on a mission with you?"  
Lorik laughs through gritted teeth. "Yeah...man....of course." He punches the Dragonslayer playfully on the arm. "I'll even let you do all the punching.."  
Natsu's grin widens at the thought. "Man I'm all fired up just thinking about it!"  
Lorik grins back, his body feels cold. "So...are we all good?" He holds up his bloody free hand and waits patiently. The other man takes it and they grasp each other firmly.  
"Yeah man, were all good....I'm sorry for...that..." He gestures to Lorik's bruised face and the hippie shrugs nonchalantly, his leg is shaking violently now.

  
"Nah, it's all good....despite these sucky 2 weeks, my busted face and all the concerned female attention it receives has been the only nice thing going on in my life." He admits with a grin before he stumbles backwards with a groan.  
Where is Happy!? His vision is almost completely gone!  
"You ok.....man? I don't know what the heck is going on with...this." He holds up both of their black ribbon bound wrists. "But....you gonna be ok?"  
The pale S class wizard just looks around them, into the lush woods as if searching for help.  
"Mmmm, I dunno.....maybe.....? Probably.... I dunno..."  
His words trail off and Natsu watches in horror as his handsome friend faints and begins falling backwards. He catches him easily and hauls him over his shoulder, it is an awkward process with only one free hand, but he manages.  
"Come on man, I'm carrying you out if here."

.....  
Another chapter! Get excited! What do you think will happen next?!

 


End file.
